Magical Knight
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Vereesa Windrunner has found herself trap in world where everything is different and her only comfort is in a boy with an unusual gift. What she didn't expect, was to join him on his adventures to defeat the great evil of his world, as well as her own. Nor fall in love with perhaps the greatest person she has ever known. HP-VW Pairing. Strong/Smart Harry
1. The Beginning

**Magical Knight**

 **Chapter 01: The Beginning**

Harry kick the grass beneath his feet as he walked in the park. He was angry, angry because he had written twenty letters to his friends, and they've all gone unanswered. All they've told him was they've been busy and wish him a good holiday. That's what they kept saying in their letters. All it did was make Harry angry. They knew things between Harry and his family weren't good. He told them he needed out. He even wrote to Ron if he could come to the Burrow, the Weasley's home but all he got was a single sentence.

' _Sorry Harry, you can't come to the Burrow at the moment.'_

No explanation, no reason, he was just cast out, shun by his only two friends.

Harry balled his hand into a fist and hits the wall inside the tunnel he was in. He had no escape from his hell. One thought did enter his mind; he could go to Diagon Alley and waited out the rest of his summer there. Since his friends had abandon him, he might as well.

He was left in the dark, and it was time he steps out on his own.

Knowing his relatives would be more than please if he just up and left, he decided he would leave tonight.

Yes, tonight would be good. He had a backpack that was enchanted to hold as much stuff as possible inside. He could pack his things, get on his Firebolt, and fly to Diagon Alley tonight.

He knew the way, and there wasn't anything really keeping him here. He had no love nor ties to the Dursley's other than the fact that Aunt Petunia was his aunt and only living relative.

However, that's where it died. There was no love, only hate between them.

He was sure Dumbledore would lecture him about the importance of staying at his Aunt and Uncle's but that caused him to snort. He was tired of living under their roof and being treated like he was vermin. Though he was sure vermin would get better treatment than what he got from his aunt and uncle.

His mind set, Harry decided to run away for good from his aunt and uncle.

Harry turns around the moment he felt high winds pushing him. He turns back to see what was going on, and could see a hole in the middle of the tunnel. He pulls out his wand, ready for an attack.

A strange city appeared in the hole. It was light as if bathing in the sun with red roofs.

Before Harry could grasp at what he was seeing, a lone figure jumps out and lands before him.

It was a female, a very attractive female. She was wearing some kind of armor, a blue cloak could be seen behind her. She was also holding a bow.

{This is not Lordaeron.} She said as she looks at Harry careful.

It took a moment to realize she had long ears, and sapphire like eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asks, trying to hide his wand. He wasn't sure who she was, but it was clear she was no Death Eater, or she would have attack him by now. Or worse, summon Voldemort to his location.

She blinks as she looks at him. Clearly confuse, sighing she turns around and to her dismay, the portal had closed.

{Well, that's just great.} She mutters. She turns back to the human who was trying to hide his weapon behind his back. It was clear he didn't know if she was a threat or not. His clothes didn't really tell her how he would fight. She doubts he was a warrior, as he had no armor. However, he could be, as many warriors don't wear armor when they're off duty.

She puts her arm up and slowly puts her bow in her quiver. Hoping to show, that she meant no harm. However, she wasn't defenseless. She still had her sword and daggers as well as magic she could use in case he chose to attack. She was also confident in her speed that she would be able to attack him before he really had a chance to react.

He spoke to her, a little more relax but it was pointless. As neither could understand the other.

"Well, I guess I could try this spell. I pray the Ministry of Magic won't know I used it." Harry said.

Harry pulls out his wand and waves it.

"Omnes" Harry said. (Allspeak)

The strange woman reach for her dagger the moment she was surrounded by a blue light. Just as she pulled it out he brought up his hand.

"Wait." Harry said. She paused, as she did not move from her position. Her hand still rested on her dagger.

"I can understand you." She finally said.

"And I you." Harry said.

She blinks, just moments ago they were having trouble understanding each other.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I cast a spell to swap languages. You'll understand mine, and I understand yours." Harry said truthfully.

"I see. So, you're a mage. You don't look like a mage, not one I've seen." She said as she eyes him.

"I'm Harry, who are you?" Harry asks.

"Awe yes, introductions, it is polite is it not. I am Elven Ranger Captain Vereesa Windrunner of Quel'thalas."

"I'm sorry, from where?" Harry said feeling lost.

"Quel'thalas," Vereesa said frowning at him. All the humans of her world knew of the High Elves of Quel'thalas. Many had wish to set foot in their capital of Silvermoon City. However, it was forbidden as the High Elves like to keep to themselves. As they feared if they open their gates, their enemies would start pouring into their cities.

"There is no place out here called Quel'thalas. You're in England." Harry said.

"Where?" She said.

"I guess you come from another world, one that has never been here before. I've never heard of portals to other words though. We normally keep to ourselves I guess. Though it would not be good if we learn there are other words. Some maniacs would attempt to conquer these worlds. Like Voldemort." Harry mutters. However, she heard him perfectly.

Before she could say another word, a very cold chill went down her spine.

Harry however quickly became alert and look around to see what where it was coming from.

"Follow me, and be quick." Harry said as he walks out of the tunnel. Vereesa, who didn't have a clue what was going on, could tell by his sudden tone of voice that he was worried.

She could suddenly see why, to strange cloak figure were chasing a group of boys. One of them fell over as they began to lower themselves to him.

"Bloody hell, that's Dudley." Harry said as he runs forward with a wand in front.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted but only silver mist came out of the end of his wand.

A sudden cold whisper caused Vereesa to turn around and see another figure approaching them. She grabs her bow and quickly fires an arcane shot. The blow hit the strange beast but it came coming.

Screams suddenly filled her head, voices she had long forgotten.

Her strength was fading. Darkness was starting to cover her sight. She could feel the bow dropping to the ground as she falls to her knees. Desperate to not loose conscious. However, it was hard, the screams were getting louder, and her strength had vanished.

She hits the ground as the cloak figure leans over her.

Suddenly, a bright light that brought great warmth to her body appeared. She couldn't see what had happen, but the hooded figure had let out a terrible scream and vanished from her sight.

"Get up." Harry said as he picks her up. She was on her feet in an instant.

"You're light." Harry replies.

"What was that?" Vereesa asks.

"A Dementor. I manage to drive them off, but they might come back. I need to get my cousin." Harry said as he hoists her arm over him. He picks up her bow and hands it to her. For a strange reason, her bow was a lot heavier than she remembers.

Harry walked over to his cousin and kicks him.

"Get up Dudley, they're gone." Harry said.

Cousin, yet he kicked him. Clearly there was no love lost between these two. It almost reminded her of her own cousin Zendarin. While they were family, they did not like each other and loath one another.

Harry sighs and slowly picks him up, throwing his shoulder over him, he slowly begins to walk back to his house.

Vereesa said nothing as she follows Harry through strange looking town.

It was so different from Azeroth. Somehow, the buildings look more newer and better than the rundown homes that Azeroth had. She was sure everything was more advance in this strange new world than the homes she grew up in.

Finally, Harry walks up the lawn and opens the door to a house.

"Diddykins, is that you?" A woman called out as she heard the door opens. Harry lead the way into living room where a woman was fanning herself from the heat. "Diddykins? Vernon come quick, something has happened to Diddykin's!" She called up standing up immediately after seeing the state of her son.

Harry let go of Dudley and retreated to the kitchen where a large man push him aside, eating something in his hand.

"What happen son? Who did this to you?" As Dudley sits down. Vereesa stays back watching this interaction carefully.

Harry said nothing as he went inside one of the cabinets and pulls out a large bar of chocolate.

Dudley in the meanwhile, slowly raises his hand and points at Harry.

"Him." Was all he said.

"Boy! Come here!" Vernon bellowed.

"What?!" Harry snaps.

"What did you do to my son?" Vernon shouted.

"Nothing," Harry answers truthfully.

"Was…" Dudley began. Everyone turn to look at him. "So dark, I heard… voices in my head… it felt like…"

"Like you'll never be happy again." Harry finishes when Dudley showed he couldn't. Vereesa said nothing, she felt the same way. Whatever attack them, was powerful enough to drain her of every happiness she had. She didn't think such power even existed.

"So," Vernon said as he stands up looking threatening, "You decided to put up some crack pot spell on my boy believing he was doom to misery did you." He growled out. His hands rolled up in a fist ready to strike. This did not go unnoticed by Vereesa. She didn't trust her aim at the moment. She was still feeling the effects of those foul creatures, instead she rested her hands on her sword. The elven blade that has killed countless orcs. Now she was ready to defend the human known as Harry from this large man who look like he wanted to harm him.

"If you truly believe I've put a spell on him, then you're losing your marbles. I could have left him in the middle of the park instead of dragging his worthless pig's ass here." Harry snaps. Vernon flush a deep shade of red. However, his eyes went to what was in Harry's right hand. A wand, and it was clear he was afraid of it. "For your information, Dudley was attack by what we call, a dark creature. A Dementor to be exact."

"Demen-what? What is this horse crap?" Vernon shouted.

"They guard the magical prison Azkaban." Petunia suddenly said. Everyone turn to look at her. The one who stared the hardest was Harry. Petunia slaps her hand over her mouth as if she just said a disgusting swear word.

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded.

"I heard that awful boy, telling _her_ years ago." Petunia said.

"So these… er… demon-ish exist, do they?" Vernon said slowly. Petunia nods her slowly. "What do they do?"

"They feed on your emotions. Drain you of every piece of happiness you have. If they've given a chance, they'll kiss you." Harry said.

' _That would explain why I feel so drain.'_ Veera thought.

"Kiss you? Kiss you!" Vernon repeated.

"It's what we call the Dementor's Kiss. It's their last and worse weapon. When they unleash this weapon, they suck their victims soul out and eat it." Harry said.

"His soul, they didn't…" Petunia said as she suddenly shook Dudley as if to make sure he still had his soul.

"Of course they didn't." Harry answers calmly.

"Fought them off did you son." Vernon said proudly. "Gave them the one two combo?"

"You can't hit a dementor. It's like fighting a ghost. The only way to fight them is to…"

At that moment however, a rustle noise could be heard an a tardy looking bird flew in dropping a letter drops on the counter before flying out again.

"Owls!" Vernon shouted.

Harry rips open the letter. What he read made him frown. Curiosity getting the better of her, Vereesa walks forward and read the letter in Harry's hand. For a strange reason, she could read it fine. Must be from Harry's spell either. As this was the first time she was seeing such written language.

'Dear Mr. Potter, we have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Representatives from the Ministry of Magic will arrive shortly at your place of residency to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine am on the twelfth of August.

Wishing you happy holiday, Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Officer: Ministry of Magic.'

This caused Vereesa to raise more questions about this word. It was clear Harry did something illegal about using magic. However surely it can be overlook as he used magic to defend himself and his cousin.

Harry crump up the letter in his hand.

"What was that about?" Vernon demanded.

"The Ministry of Magic has expelled me from Hogwarts." Harry said calmly.

"For what?" Vernon said sounding gleeful.

"For using magic."

"So you admit it. What did you do?" Vernon said shouting in triumph, as if he just caught Harry red handed.

"Are you really that daft?" Harry said as if he already knew the answer. "I used magic, to protect your son." Harry finally said.

The room was filled with silence. Then all eyes turn to Vereesa.

"Who is she?" Vernon bellowed. "Another freak like you?"

Vereesa was taken back. She has never, ever in her entire life been called a freak. She has been chase by countless suitors, by both humans and elves for her long beauty. But no one has ever called her a freak before. The remark had greatly hurt her.

"Vernon, her ears, look at her ears." Petunia said.

Vernon took one look and took a step back.

It was true, her ears were long, and this caused the family to fall back looking at her with both hatred and fear.

"Who she is, isn't your concern." Harry said calmly. He slowly turns to her. "Eat this, it will help." Harry said to her. She took it and bit the end of the chocolate. Words couldn't describe what happen the moment she ate the chocolate. Life seem to have sprung back into her. Happiness filled her to her fingertips. It was as if hope had been restored.

At that moment however, a noise caused everyone to turn to see a wary looking barn owl holding a letter on its leg. Harry took the letter and the owl took off immediately. Not waiting for a response.

'Harry – Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and is trying to sort everything out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE"S HOUSE. DO NOT USE ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. Arthur Weasley.'

The way it was written showed it was written in a hurry.

"Eat this Dudley, it will make you feel better." Harry said. Vernon look at Harry suspiciously, but grabs the chocolate and hands it to his son. The moment Dudley took the choclate the reaction was just as Vereesa expected. Life had return to the poor boy's eyes. Though the way his family was treating her savior, she doubts the feelings wouldn't be appreciated.

"I feel… I feel…" Dudley said but couldn't finish. It was clear he was feeling much better.

"I got to pack my things." Harry said as he turns to leave.

"Oh, no you don't." Vernon snaps.

"What?" Harry snaps back. His wand gave off a couple of sparks causing the family to flinch at the sight of their angry nephew.

"What are those letters about?" Vernon demanded.

"The Ministry of Magic has expelled me from Hogwarts for using magic. Now I need to get out of here before they arrive." Harry said.

"Oh this is great. People like you are in government. No wonder why this country is going to the dogs." Vernon said but at that moment another owl drops in and drops a letter in Harry's hand.

This letter explain that Harry was allowed to keep his wand as he would attend a hearing about his improper use of magic. However it only darken Harry's mood.

"I'm leaving." Harry finally said.

"Good, I hope you never come back." Vernon said. As Harry lead Vereesa upstairs.

"I won't." Harry shouted back.

Once they were in his room, Harry began throwing everything into his trunk.

"Are you really leaving?" Vereesa asks as she watches him pack his things.

"Yeah, as you can see, there is no love between me and my relatives. They hate my very existence. I have nothing keeping me here. What about you?" Harry asks as he turns to her.

"Me?" Vereesa repeated in confusion.

"I'm not staying here, and I can tell you right now, neither can you. Are you going back to your world?"

This was a good question. She wanted to return to her world. To see her sisters again. To see the beautiful city of her people. The problem was…

"I don't think I'll be able to return to my world. I'm not a mage. I can't summon portals. Would it be okay…" Vereesa blushes as she turns away, "Would it be okay if I come with you?"

"The only type of elves that exist in my world are house-elves. They are short and live more like servants. Some live like slaves. If you come with me, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Do you have a way to hide your ears?" Harry asks.

"Some glamour charms would work. But I can't hold them for long." Vereesa answers truthfully.

"Here." Harry said handing her a cloak. It was black and long. "Until we find another way to hide your ears, it's best if you wear that over your ears."

Now Vereesa felt insulted. She has never, had to hide her ears. However, Harry made a valid point. She would stick out like a sore thumb and would risk exposure.

She puts on the cloak and hide her ears behind the hood. It was irritating as she had to hide her ears. However, she finally manages, thought it was uncomfortable for her.

Harry pulls out a broomstick and grabs a cloak. He grabs a cage and a beautiful white owl looks at him.

"Hedwig, when we get outside I'm going to open the cage so you can fly, stay with me okay."

The beautiful owl gave a soft hoot as if she understood what he was saying. Harry smiles as he strokes his owl. He puts his trunk inside a small bag and puts it on. Vereesa stares as she realized he was carrying his entire life on his back, literally.

Harry walks down the stairs with Vereesa following. Instead of going out front, Harry instead goes to the small backyard. He puts his broomstick down, but to her amazement it remained afloat.

Harry position himself carefully.

"Get on, I've never really ridden with another before." Harry admitted.

She half was expecting him to teleport them out of here and take her somewhere else.

"Can't you teleport?"

"Apparate? I don't know how." Harry admitted.

Vereesa was shock, most mages learn that but it did take them years to perfect. He was young but so was Khadgar when he gain control of the Kirin Tor.

Shaking these thoughts out of her heard, she walks up behind Harry and tries to get comfortable.

After letting his owl loose, Harry kicked off from the ground with Vereesa holding onto him.

* * *

Author Notes: I've always wanted to do a Warcraft and Harry Potter xover. I'll try to keep this as slow pace as possible. suggestions are welcome. Should more people from Azeroth arrival or should i have Harry join Azeroth. This is one of two HP - WoW Xovers i'm working on.

R&R

Have a good holiday everyone! :)


	2. Ventures in the Alley

**Magical Knight**

 **Chapter 02: Ventures in the Alley**

Vereesa was beside herself. The wind blowing in her face was unlike anything she's ever felt. There was such a thrill flying in the air. It was unlike riding a Gryphon. She holds onto Harry as she could feel his pain and agony disappearing.

She said nothing as he flew through the mist. He was also wearing black. As was she, well at least she had a black cloak on. This made anyone who look out, hard to see them.

Vereesa said nothing as they flew through the air.

She could still feel the warmth summer heat in the air.

They've been flying for a while, that was until Harry decided to descend. Harry landed in the back of an alley where some people were walking. The people, only took one look before turning away.

"Where are we?" Vereesa asks the moment she gets off.

"Diagon Alley. This is a magical shopping center so we'll be safe here. I'll get us a room for the night." Harry said as he leads her inside. "Keep your hood on." Harry added. Vereesa was on the verge of taking off her hood. Believing it was safe to remove it. Her hands came off her hood as she follows Harry closely.

"I like a room." Harry said to the innkeeper. "A room with two beds if you please."

"We only got single beds available. You'll have to make do if you still want it." The Innkeeper said.

Harry paused as he turns to Vereesa as if asking she was okay sharing a bed with him. She slowly nods her head.

"That will be fine." Harry said.

"That will be five galleons." The Innkeeper said.

Harry paid with gold and slowly leads the way upstairs to the rooms.

Once inside Harry sits on the bed.

"You're safe now, you can remove your hood. Just make sure no one sees you with your ears." Harry said.

Vereesa was glad to let her ears spring free. Her ears were starting to irritate her from hiding underneath the hood. She puts down her hood and shakes her head, he white hair shaking free from hiding so long. Harry blushes as he looks at her and turns away, to hide his crimson cheeks.

"So what's our plan?" Vereesa asks.

"Well first thing I got to do is prepare for my hearing. I have to explain to the Ministry of Magic; our government that I used my magic to defend myself against the Dementors." Harry said slowly.

"I can help with that." Vereesa said honestly. As a Scion of the Windrunner family, and its youngest female, she has been taught and raised to be lethal in politics and defense. Something her older sister Alleria Windrunner taught her as well as her own parents. She had to be lethal in her words as she was with a bow. She was every bit confident she could serve Harry well as his defense counsel.

"You'll have to get familiar with our laws and system. And I'm not even sure where to begin to look for those." Harry admitted.

"You really are just a boy on the wrong end aren't you." Vereesa said. "Never had to do this type of stuff."

"I've had adventures before. But no, I've never really been in this situation. I just normally tell things how they are." Harry said with a small smile.

"That's no good. You can't just tell someone something and say it's true. You have to prove your words are true." Vereesa frowns at realizing how much a novice her companion was.

"I did, I'll tell them what I see…" Harry said but Vereesa sighs as she shakes her head.

"You don't understand. Words are just words without meaning. If someone told you that they saw a dragon fly overhead and you didn't see it. Does that make it true?" Vereesa said.

Harry paused as he took this in. He remembers reading a story, the Boy who Cried Wolf.

"If something happens, you must prove it has happen. Words alone without proof aren't going to win people over. You have to show them, that there is truth in your words, and not have them take a leap of faith base on words alone. Now, if you go to your hearing, are you just going to tell them that you were attack by those…Dementors without any real proof to back up your words." Vereesa said.

This was the first-time Harry really had to think about his situation. As much as he hates to admit it, Vereesa was right. He had to prove he was attack in order for the Ministry of Magic to take him seriously. It was the same as Aunt Marge use to say, a dog that barks but has no bite isn't a threat. It's the dogs that bite you have to be careful of. He couldn't believe he was thanking Aunt Marge for her long history of dog breeding and knowing about dogs.

If he went in, he was sure Dumbledore would try to speak on his behalf, because he was unable to speak for himself. This caused Harry to become depress.

"Once we figure out a way to understand how your system works, I can speak on your behalf. I have been train to be good in a court of law." Vereesa said calmly.

"We'll see what we can do tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep. Er, do you want me to leave so you can change?" Harry said.

"What?" Vereesa said before she looks down. She's been wearing her armor all day and she realized she didn't need it to sleep in the bed. "No, just… turn around so I can undress." Vereesa said as Harry nods his head.

It took some time to remove her armor, but she did and set them down on the side. She made a mental note to look into purchasing some clothes from this world so she wouldn't be wearing her armor all the time. Her armor was just going to attract unwanted attention.

When she finished, she made sure she kept her shirt on. It barely covered her bottom, but it was enough to hide and to prevent Harry from catching a glimpse.

"Okay, you can turn around." Vereesa said as she blushes as Harry stares at her.

She knew she was beautiful, but she's never really been this close to being naked before another before.

Harry takes off his robes and gets into the bed, Vereesa follows suit.

They slowly slip into sleep as they let their minds admire the other.

Vereesa woke up first and immediately felt someone's hand around her waist. It took her a moment to realize that she was in bed with a young man. She gets up and realized her back was to him as his hand falls on the bed.

She turns around to see the sleeping face of Harry Potter and she smiles. Sometime in the middle of the night she must have rolled over and he grasp her for warmth and comfort. Not that she was complaining. In a strange way, she like the feeling of Harry holding her.

She grabs one of Harry's robes and puts it on. It was a bit big for her as Harry was a few inches taller than her, but she tries it out and sniffs. His scent was all over the robe. For a strange reason, this caused her to become almost intoxicated.

She couldn't help but remember the stories of her people and when it came to love. Unlike most humans, Elves would normally bond for life. They normally only bonded with one person, and never leave them.

She blushes as she realized she might be falling for Harry.

This was strange as she barely knew but yet her heart skip some beats at the thought of falling for him.

"I see you're awake." Harry said as he gets up.

She blushes and like a child who was caught red hand she turns crimson.

"You're wearing my robe." Harry said as he looks at her.

"Do I look good in it?" She asks blushing crimson.

"I guess we do need to find robes that will suit you. Guess we're doing shopping."

Harry said nothing as he gets on his robes and splashes some water on his face.

The two left, after put a locking spell on the door, to make sure their stuff wasn't stolen. Vereesa was once again wearing a hood over her ears to hide them. No matter how much she wanted to let them out, Harry didn't want to draw attention and she would draw attention right away.

"The first thing we're going to do, is go to Gringotts to withdraw my gold. Enough to buy you robes as well." Harry said.

"What's Gringotts?" Vereesa asks.

Harry looks at her.

"It's run by Goblins. I'm not sure if they exist in your world, but they are clever and cunning. We should be fine." Harry said calmly.

Vereesa said nothing as she follows Harry calmly towards a large building. In the meantime, she was starting at the shops and wish she could see in every direction. They're seem to be a shop for everything. It was far different from her own home. She was right guessing this world was far more advance than her own. However, from what she been able to gather, magic was secret and lived in isolation.

She said nothing as she stares at the iron doors of Gringotts and stares at the sign in front of the building. Apparently, theft against the bank was foolish as the Goblins took security very seriously.

Harry walked up to the teller and spoke in a clear voice.

"I wish to withdraw gold from my vault." Harry said in a clear voice.

"Key please."

Harry handed his key over and the goblin examines its carefully.

"It appears to be in working order. I'll have a goblin take you down to your vault."

Vereesa gets in a cart, and the cart takes off deep underground. Nothing was said during the cart ride. She didn't trust herself to speak that would give herself away.

Harry had mountains of gold, and he took a large bag to fill it up. He then grabs a second bag and fill it up for Vereesa.

"I'm done," Harry said as he walks out of his vault.

Harry then took Vereesa to get some clothes. Unlike most girls who like to fashion themselves, Vereesa wasn't really into picking out as many clothes as she wanted. Instead she just got what she needed and Harry paid for her. Harry, himself bought some new robes.

Harry then took her to a place to eat. They were having lunch outside with Vereesa feeling a bit strange wearing a hood on a hot summer day.

"Hey, Harry, can I take off the hood?" Vereesa asks. She was really sweating.

"Until we get a glamour charm on you, I rather not risk it." Harry said. He then waves his wand and a Vereesa suddenly felt cool.

"A cooling charm?" Vereesa asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty basic." Harry said.

Harry said nothing as he looks down at his drink and grips it tightly. All he could feel was anger, and this fact did not get unnoticed by Vereesa.

She grabs him by the hand.

"Whatever is your angry about, you cannot hold it in. You have to let go." Vereesa said in a slow voice.

Harry said nothing as he paused as he felt her hand holding his own. For a strange reason, he was calming down.

"My friends have abandon me. They know I don't get along with my relatives and they refuse to help me." Harry said in a slow voice.

"Then maybe you need new friends." Vereesa said in a slow voice.

' _New friends. I suppose I do.'_ Harry thought to himself.

That night Vereesa and Harry were laying down when Harry bolted up. Vereesa grabs her sword when the door opens.

Harry fires a stunner the moment the door opens.

A figure falls down before a shield pop ups in front of Harry.

"Dammit Tonks." The voice of Mad-Eye Moody growled out.

A wave of his wand and the figure on the ground slowly gets up.

"That was unexpected." A female said in surprise.

"It's alright Harry, we've come to take you away." Professor Lupin said in a soft voice.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said in a slow voice.

"It's too dark, _lumos_." Someone said.

The glow of the wand tip lite up the room showed just who were the trespassers.

"What do you guys want?" Harry asks, the shield was still up so he wasn't able to cast any magic at them.

"To get you to safety of course." Mad-Eye Moody said.

"Get your things Harry, you're not safe here." Lupin said.

Harry said nothing more as he waves his wand and his belongings went into his trunk.

Vereesa said nothing, she was as wary of these people who were completely unknown to her.

Harry drags his trunk down with Vereesa in tow.

"How are we leaving?" Harry asks once they got outside.

"Portkey, Dumbledore set it up. Of course, you can't use a Portkey inside the Leaky Cauldron so we'll have to do it out back." Lupin said.

"Why now?" Harry asks.

"We'll explain everything later." Mad-Eye said.

They went downstairs and out the back. Because it was late, no one was really awake. Which meant no one really notice a large group leaving or that Vereesa had long ears for a person.

"Who is she? A Death Eater?" Mad-Eye growled as he looks at Vereesa.

"It's a long story, but no she has no affiliation with the Death Eaters." Harry said calmly.

Mad-Eye looks at her carefully and didn't say anymore. It was clear he had questions but it appeared he would wait. He then pulls out a rope and everyone starts to grab onto it.

"What's this?" Vereesa asks.

"It's better if you hold on. And don't let go until you land safely." Harry said.

Vereesa didn't say anything as she grabs onto the rope.

"Three, two…one." Lupin said.

Harry felt the tug and quickly was in a spinning vortex as Vereesa looked at him in shock.

When the spinning stop, Harry landed on all four with Vereesa landing on her back. Harry help her get back on her feet.

"Here," Mad-Eye said slowly. "Read this."

Both Vereesa and Harry read the piece of paper. To Harry, it was handwritten he has seen before. They look around and Harry immediately notice straight ahead of them was two buildings. Number eleven and number thirteen. Twelve seemed to have been missing.

' _The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.'_

Harry wonder what that meant as no twelve could been seen. He looks up and as if his eyes were playing a trick on him, number twelve appeared before him. The house unlike the others, look a bit gloomy.

* * *

Author Notes: I've read alot of your guys warning about another story like this. I have also read it, the Mists of Avalon. Needless to say, I think it's a good story, just too fast pace. I'm going to say this now, this story is going in a different direction. Also it will be slower pace with more character development.

Please R&R


	3. With the Order

**Magical Knight**

 **Chapter 03: With the Order**

Harry walks in the place with Vereesa in tow. They enter what appeared to be a dining room before Mad-Eye whips out his wand and stuns Vereesa.

Harry reacted quickly firing a hex at Mad-Eye who raised a shield to deflect it.

"Calm down Harry." Lupin said as he grabs Harry.

"Why did he attack her?" Harry snaps trying to get his wand pointed at Mad-Eye.

"I can see through that glamour of hers." Mad-Eye Moody growled out. His magical eye spinning. "She's not even a human is she."

Harry raised his wand and fired a cutting curse, forcing Mad-Eye to step aside to avoid it.

The rest of the wizards got involved holding Harry.

"We're going to question her." Mad-Eye growled. "Make sure she's not a Death Eater or has ties to them."

"She doesn't," Harry snaps,

"I think we went overboard Mad-Eye, I thought we agreed to ask them questions. Not attack them." Lupin said.

"She now knows our location. The only reason why we did not question her at the Leaky Cauldron is because it would have raised questions." Mad-Eye growled.

"She is with me, either you unharmed her, or we'll leave!" Harry snaps.

Lupin nods his head, realizing Harry was very defensives of her.

"Fine." Mad-Eye growled as he waves his wand over Vereesa.

She was up in an instant, her blade against his throat.

"Stop." Lupin called out.

The tension was thick as Vereesa clearly didn't appreciate being attack without warning. Mad-Eye had his want pointed at her gut, as other witches and wizards had their wands out pointed at her.

"Calm down, things just went overboard." Lupin said.

"Harry, you can go upstairs. Everyone the meetings starting." Mrs. Weasley said as she enters the room. She paused as she looks at the situation.

Harry was finally released and he grabs Vereesa by the shoulder before leading her upstairs. He didn't even stop to say hello to Mrs. Weasley.

Vereesa says nothing as she follows Harry upstairs.

Harry enters the first room and slams the door shut. Locking himself with Vereesa inside.

"What was that about?" Vereesa asks.

"Mad-Eye Moody, I heard he was paranoid, but I didn't think he would straight out attack you." Harry said slowly as he sits on the bed.

"Where are we?" Vereesa asks.

"Don't know, and I'm sure they're not going to tell us." Harry said.

"Can I remove my hood?" Veressa said.

"Yeah, just don't remove your glamour. Not yet at least." Harry said.

The door burst open and Harry stood with his wand out and Vereesa holding her sword.

"Harry," Hermione said as she walks into the room.

"Hermione." Harry growled out.

"We heard what happen, why didn't you write to us? You shouldn't have run away, everyone was worried sick about you. We heard about your hearing, it's completely unfair…"

"Let him breathe Hermione." Ron Weasley said.

Harry did not smile, instead had a scowl on his face.

Hermione turns and sees a beautiful woman standing there, holding a sword.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks in her bossy like tone.

"None of your concern." Harry said as he gets up from the bed.

Vereesa looks carefully at the situation.

"Why didn't either of you respond to my letters." Harry demanded.

Ron and Hermione both back away looking guilty.

"We wanted to mate, honestly. Only…" Ron said.

"Only what?" Harry snaps.

"Only that Dumbledore made us swear that we wouldn't tell you anything." Hermione said.

Harry's mood darkens as he looks at his best friends. Or should he say, former friends. He slowly pulls out his wand and looks at them.

"It was for your own good." Hermione said quickly.

Harry roared with fury and started throwing spells at his friends. Their cries echoed throughout the house causing everyone to come running towards the source.

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said in shocked looking at the two on the ground moaning in pain.

"Harry, come here." Sirus Black said as he leads Harry away.

"Now see here Sirus…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Look after Ron and Hermione, I'll bring Harry up to speed." Sirus said as he leads Harry away. Vereesa follows, her hand resting on her sword.

Sirus closes the door as he slowly looks at the gorgeous looking woman resting her hands on a sword.

"What is going on Sirus?" Harry asks as he sits in a chair by a desk.

"There is a lot I have to bring you up to speed on." Sirus said not taking his eyes on Vereesa.

"Vereesa, you can relax. Sirus tell me why you didn't write to me." Harry said.

"Dumbledore…"

"Tch…" Harry hissed.

"You're right, and I don't blame you for being upset. However Dumbledore believed Death Eaters were watching your place and were going to intercept your letters. He thought by keeping you in the dark, you would be safe." Sirus explained.

"Real smart, leaving me stranded. Now I'm expelled for defending myself against a dementor attack." Harry said.

"I've been trying to get Dumbledore to get you here for a month. He's been insistent that you stay with your aunt and uncle."

Harry snorted.

"Why did you run away?" Sirus asks.

"If you had any idea how bad it was, you would run away. Assuming you know what's it like to live with people who hate your existence." Harry said.

"As a matter a fact I do. My mother, she and I loathe one another. Then I ran away, had enough."

"Where did you go?" Harry asks.

"Your fathers place. I was always welcome at the Potters." Sirus said.

"Sirus I don't care what Dumbledore says, I am not going back. I will kill them if I go back." Harry said.

"I'll let Dumbledore know. Now, rest up, you can use this room how you want. Just... don't be surprise if everyone starts questioning your lady friend." Sirus said as he gets up to leave.

"Let's get some sleep." Harry said as he returns to bed.

* * *

Sirus walks in the room to see Snape lips curled.

"Problems with Potter already?" Snape said.

Sirus ignores him.

"I've manage to cool him down, but he's really angry. He's not in the forgiving mood either." Sirus said.

"Talk to him the importance of his actions. It was foolish of him to leave his aunt and uncle's place." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think Harry's going back to them ever again." Sirus said.

"Sirus, the wards around that home…"

"He will kill them the next time he sees them." Sirus interrupted.

Silence filled the room.

"Have you've ever hated someone so much you wanted to end them. You don't know what's that like Dumbledore. Sending him back is like torture to him. I can tell just by looking at him, he does not want to return. He was serious when he said he would kill them." Sirus said.

"Speak to him, he is safe there." Dumbledore said softly.

"No, you don't get it, he will die before he goes back. He made it quite clear he's never going back and nothing you say," Sirus added as Dumbledore tries to open his mouth. "Will get him to change his mind. If you send him back, then he'll be sent to Azkaban for murder."

Nothing was said as everyone turns to look at Sirus stun at his choice of words.

"Who is the girl?" Mad-Eye asks.

"Harry calls her… Vereesa… I think." Sirus said.

"She's incredibly beautiful." Kingsley said.

"Very beautiful." Sirus said.

"Too beautiful." Lupin agreed.

"Enough, that girl may not be who she says she is." Mrs. Weasley said clearly jealous.

"You don't get it Molly, whoever she is, she has Harry's trust. She also seems defensive of him and may in fact be his only friend and companion he's got." Sirus said.

"You certain of this." Dumbledore said.

"She looked ready to cut me down until Harry told her to relax." Sirus said.

"Potter attack me the moment I stun her. Is it possible she is… controlling him?" Mad-Eye said.

"We don't know that. We know nothing about her. Or if she was there during the Dementor attack." Lupin said slowly. "While I do agree, we should check Harry if he's been giving any potions or spells place on him, I wouldn't be so quick to throw her under the rug yet." Lupid added.

"She is the only one Harry is talking to at the moment." Sirus added.

"Did you say…" Dumbledore began.

"No, I kept my mouth shut and thanks to that…" Sirus said pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore. "Harry's lost faith and trust in me."

"We should separate them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That could backfire." Lupin said quickly. "If this girl has Harry's trust and we separate them, this could give him a reason to hate us; and send him down a dark road."

"She's not human." Mad-Eye said.

"You sure?" Tonks as her mentor.

"My eye sees all." Mad-Eye growls out. His eyes spins as it looks up to where Harry and Vereesa were currently staying. "She was wearing a glamour on her but I can see it. Her ears are incredibly long." He paused as he looks at them. "They're also in the same bed." He added.

"I'm going to put a stop to this." Mrs. Weasley said as she gets up.

"No Molly." Lupin said. "Remember what I said. Harry is not in the best position to be pushed right now. You do this, and we could lose him forever. We will wait till tomorrow, and question them carefully." Lupin said.

"I get the feeling; this girl may have been Harry's salvation this summer. You take that away, and Harry will hate you for the rest of your life." Sirus added.

"I blame you Mundungus!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"It wasn't my fault… the boy was gone when I got back." He protested.

"None the less, you should not have left your post. We know nothing of this girl. Had you stayed you could have at least told us where she comes from." Dumbledore said softly.

"Look tomorrow, we'll question her and she what she really looks like." Lupin said. "If she has Harry's trust then we need hers."

* * *

Harry slowly wakes up to feel a beautiful smell filling his nose. It took him a moment to realize that Vereesa's hair was over his face as she was resting beside him.

At first it was strange to sleep in the same bed, but now it felt so naturally and right.

"Wake up Ver." Harry said as he shakes her.

She mumbles as she opens her eyes.

"Did you call me Ver?" She asks as she sits up.

"Er, yeah. Is that okay?" Harry asks.

"I like it." She said.

"Get dress, I'm sure they're going to interrogate us." Harry said.

"Will they attack me again?" She asks as she grabs her robes.

"If they do they will not walk again." Harry said.

Apparently, someone heard him as he heard footsteps running from the door.

Harry said nothing as he throws on his robes and grabs his wand. He walks down to see Sirus, Lupin, Mad-Eye and a witch he remembers named Tonks sitting down at the dining table.

"Harry, sit down and have some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said giving him a large plate. Harry and Vereesa sits down and Harry immediately while Mrs. Weasley gave him a plate, she offered nothing for Vereesa. It was clear she wasn't going to make anything for her either.

Harry passes his plate to Vereesa.

"Eat." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley look very upset that the girl she did not know was going to eat her well cook food.

"Let's get this over with, you have questions." Harry said as he looks at the wizards carefully.

"We do. Our main concern is if she is controlling you. We want to make sure you're clean and not bewitch." Mad-Eye growled out.

Harry sighs.

"That's fine, however… Vereesa is not leaving my sight." Harry stated calmly.

"Absolutely not." Mrs. Weasley said. "She's poison your mind." She moves to grab Vereesa but Harry fires his wand at Mrs. Weasley causing her to yelp in pain.

"Molly, leave us as we check him. If there is a problem, we'll handle it." Lupin said.

Molly storms off clearly upset.

"First, have her remove her glamour." Mad-Eye said.

Vereesa looks at Harry. Slowly he nods his head. She removes her earrings as her ears appears in full. Also, her beauty seemed to increase tenfold. Sirus and Lupin were at a loss for words.

"Focus you two, we have to check them." Mad-Eye growls out as he waves his wand over Harry. He was nearly lost at her beauty as well.

The quickly followed suit as they wave their wands over Harry and Veera. After nearly thirty minutes, mostly of Mad-Eye who was being paranoid and wanted to make sure, they stop.

"They're clean." Mad-Eye finally admitted.

"Okay, talk… explain everything." Lupin says.

Harry groans, he wasn't sure where to begin.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait, been focus on Magical Origins. Hope everyone enjoys. R&R


	4. Harry's Decision

**Magical Knight**

 **Chapter 04: Harry's Decision**

Harry and Vereesa talked. Vereesa, when they were left alone told Harry all about her world and how wonderful the people were. One thing that got Harry interested in was that if someone like Voldemort did rise, that person would have been taken care of immediately. She also spoke that her world would have believed Harry in an instant if such a threat did rose, as the Alliance would have taken the threat seriously.

The month past and Harry made a decision. One that he believed was best for him.

After Vereesa showed him her magic Harry was interested in learning it. He was also interested in the Kirin Tor, an elite school of magic.

Today however, was the day of Harry's trail.

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was sitting at the head of the judges table with Madam Bones sitting to his right. Much to his dismay, as Madam Bones would make sure that everything was done fairly and not correctly under his rule. However he had one power left. The person who could sit on his left. Madam Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, who agreed with many of his policies sat on his left. A large smile on her place. She suggested to ensure that the 'right' verdict be given the trail should start an hour earlier than the original time. As he had many things to required his attention, it was important that the matter was settle quickly.

Fudge had a smile on his face as the Wizengamot took its seat. The many colleagues shaking hands and talking. He looks at his watch and knew Harry Potter would never arrive. Just as the hand was about to reach the hour the door burst open and Harry Potter walks in.

"I see you've arrived just in time Potter." Madam Bones said sharply.

"I arrived at the Ministry just ten minutes ago, a ministry of magic employee was kind enough to tell me that my hearing time and location had been change. If we are ready, let's begin." Harry said in a strong voice.

Fudge was not happy and it showed on his face.

"Very well, let's have order." Fudge said. However, some people were still talking. "Order!" Fudge shouted. "Let the accused, currently being presented be judge. Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," Harry didn't even bother to look at Percy who was writing away furiously. "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statue of Secrecy by one Harry James Potter. You are Harry James Potter."

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Residing at number four, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"No." Harry said.

"Did you conjure a …. wait what?" Fudge said looking up.

"I no longer reside at number four Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry said simply.

"If you no longer live there, where do you live?"

"You don't have to worry about that Minister." Harry said truthfully.

"I'm afraid for the court, I have to insist." Fudge said with a laugh.

"If you must now for the time being I'm staying in London. Then, well, it's where the wind will take me." Harry said.

Fudge did not look happy.

"Charges." Harry said.

"Yes, the charges… did you Harry James Potter… produce the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle?"

"You mean my cousin? If that's what you are asking, then yes I did." Harry said.

"Wizards and wizards of the Wizengamot…"

"Here." Harry said tossing Fudge his wand.

"What's this?" Fudge said looking at Harry and his wand as if he confused.

"Let's not play this game Minister. You seek to have my wand snap and me expelled from Hogwarts. Well, I've done three things that should make you very happy Minister." Harry said.

The entire courtroom was silent. All eyes were on Harry who was standing without battling an eyelash.

"First, you have no need to expel me from Hogwarts Minister, just last week I dropped out of Hogwarts officially. I can no longer return to Hogwarts even if I wanted to. I have no interested in return to Hogwarts either."

Everyone was silent. They were stun in disbelief. Even Fudge was at a loss for words.

"Mister Potter, why have you dropped out of school? You're only fifteen." Madam Bones asked.

"That goes behind my third decision. I'll tell you in a moment." Harry said. "My second decision is for my wand to be snap. I know that's what you want Minister so I thought you would want to do it yourself. That's why I gave you my wand. Or is the correct term surrendering? I will… no longer need my wand." Harry said strongly.

"Why?" Madam Bones asks.

"Because after this hearing, I'm leaving the magical world for good. No one will ever hear from me again. I am never coming back." Harry said in a strong voice.

For a brief moment, everyone was stun behind disbelief at the words that came out of Harry's mouth. Then everyone jump out asking why.

Fudge made no attempt to regain order he was stun.

"Good day," Harry said as he turns walks out.

"Mister Potter!" member of the Wizengamot shouted. Everyone was trying to get their questions answered.

"Mister Potter wait! You cannot leave just yet!" Fudge shouted.

Harry who was at the door turns to look back.

"What do you want now?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid the hearing isn't done. You have to stay…"

"I have surrender my wand. I've drop out of Hogwarts. I'm leaving the magical world, what more do you want?" Harry asks.

Fudge shuffles his papers as everyone turns to look at him. He didn't know what to say. This was not how he thought things would go. He didn't expect Potter of all people to already do what he wanted. It took the fun out of things.

"The hearing, the ruling has yet to be given." Fudge croak out.

"What more could you possibly want?" Harry said then his eyes opens widely. "I see, it's not enough for you isn't it. You wish to sentence me to life in Azkaban." Harry said.

Fudge could feel the murderous stares directed at him. Madam Bones looked murderous. He wished he could shrink down and hide.

"Your… your punishment hasn't been decided." Fudge said weakly.

"But it has Minister. I have drop out of Hogwarts and surrender my wand. I'm also leaving the magical world. Why would you believe I need to be sentence to Azkaban?" Harry said.

The Wizengamot rose up and started shouting at Fudge.

"Azkaban is not a place we send children!" A witch screams.

"Have you lost your mind Minister!" A wizard shouted.

Other started jeering and shouting at the Minister.

"Mister Potter, I believe you owe this courtroom a statement as to why you are leaving." Fudge said trying to regain some control.

"If you haven't figure out that out then you're even a bigger idiot than I thought." Harry said coldly. "The answer is simple. I know Voldemort will destroy this country. I have lost interested in fighting him and no longer seek to stand in his way."

The Wizengamot was silence in shock. Everyone had their mouths open wide.

"Voldemort will come and he will kill all who stands in his way. You can preach all you want everything is fine Minister and that's fine with me. Live in your world of lies. I will not. I'm not going to a martyr for you and anyone else. Not even for Dumbledore. When Voldemort comes, do not come crying to me to save you. Your cries will fall on deaf ears. I will not come. I will do nothing to stop him. I am leaving, because I refuse to live in a world that paints me one color one day then paints me another the next. I've seen how one day people say nice things about me, then they go spreading rumors about me. I've simply…" Harry said as he looks at the Minister. "had enough."

Everyone was silent. Many were wondering if the Minister took things too far.

"Good day." Harry repeated as he turns and walks out the door.

Fudge sat stun, unable to believe what Potter was saying.

Claiming once again He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was alive and well but this time Potter claim he wouldn't do anything. He was leaving them in fates hands.

Fudge gets up to leave trying to think of a way to announce this without it blowing up. Simply announcing that Potter was punish for misusing magic should do.

"Minister!" a witch said running up to him.

"Not now…"

"Minister the trial was announce through the Wizarding Wireless Network! Everyone has heard Potter's announcement!" She shouted.

"Minister!" A wizard shouted running up.

"What now?" Fudge shouted.

"The Dark Mark has been fired in Diagon Alley!"

Fudge face paled greatly.

Already he realizes there was no way to keep this quiet.

* * *

Harry reappears in Diagon Alley with a black hood over him. To make the magical world believe him he had to make them believe Voldemort was back. In order to do that, he had to fire the one spell that was the Death Eater's personal signature.

Hiding in the alley Harry grabs his real wand, after giving away a spare wand he found in Grimmuald Place to the Minister.

His mind went back to the Quidditch World Cup, the spell he heard that created panic.

"Morsmordre" Harry said. The spell was fired and rose into the sky. The green skull with a serpent coming out appeared in the sky.

At first no one realized it, but then the screams began. People began pushing and shoving each other in a state of panic.

Harry grabs his portkey and disappears. Leaving behind Diagon Alley who were panicking over the return of the Dark Mark.

The Daily Prophet couldn't ignore the possibly of the Dark Mark in the middle of Diagon Alley. People expected answers and they couldn't say it was a joke after what the Dark Mark represented in the last war.

Harry reappears in Grimmuald Place and immediately sees Vereesa with their stuff pack.

"You ready?" Harry asks.

"You sure you want to do this? After everything…"

"I've made my choice." Harry said strongly knowing Vereesa wanted him to reconsider what was going on.

"Will your friends…"

"They are not my friends." Harry said in a strong voice. Harry grabs the other backpack and picks it up. He turns to leave. "Let's go." Harry said as he turns and walks out the door.

* * *

The next day due to the magical world wanting answers, the Daily Prophet had to print what was said.

'Harry Potter Quits Magical World'

Fudge lean on the Prophet to make it appear that Potter chose to run away from his responsibilities instead of staying and doing the right thing. However one thing remain, Harry Potter claimed the Dark Lord was back and people were demanding answers.

Fudge was doing all the damage he could, but people were panicking and were starting to rise against him.

As for Harry Potter, he had vanished completely.

The Magical World was calling for him to come back. A state of panic and fear had spread like never before and no one seem to know what was really going on.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry has had enough of the lies and manipulation. He has left the magical world. It goes to show just how far you can push someone before they had enough and decide to leave.

R&R

Suggestions are welcome!


	5. Cutting Ties

**Magical Knight**

 **Chapter 05: Cutting Ties**

It has been a week since Harry Potter left the magical world and everyone was talking. Many were pointing fingers at the Daily Prophet for their smear campaign against the boy. They believed they pushed the boy too far and he has left.

Fudge made sure the Daily Prophet didn't print Harry's claim of the Dark Lord's return but the Howler's kept coming in demanding answers.

As for Harry, no one has seen a sign of Harry Potter.

Fudge was in his office, trying to figure out a way to repair his reputation. Large group of witches and wizards have resigned and left the Minister of Magic in protest for his campaign against the Boy Who Lived who was not into politics. If he didn't do something soon he would be voted out of office.

The only real shot was if he brought Harry Potter back to the magical world. It would mean he wouldn't run a smear campaign against him, but he could still discredit his name in the Ministry.

"Minister!" Percy Weasley shouted as he burst through the door.

"What is it Weasley?" Fudge shouted.

"Potter has been sighted in Godric's Hollow!"

Fudge got up immediately and prepared to head there with members of the Ministry to bring Potter back.

"Send Auror's there immediately!"

* * *

Harry said nothing as he walks through Godric's Hollow and stares at a statue. It was a baby him with his mother and father.

Vereesa was under his invisibility cloak to stay hidden and protect him from the shadows.

Harry walks forward and stops at a house that was in ruins. A large hole could be seen and Harry realized this was his home. The night where it happened. The night where he lost everything.

Harry paused as he looks at the gate.

' _Please come back Harry!'_

Harry paused as he looks at the gate with people signing it and leaving messages. Many of them were begging him to come back.

Harry said nothing as he turns and walks away, straight to the graveyard. It felt strange, walking through the graveyard, the names of so many witches and wizards that lived in the past.

Harry stops as he looks at a grave with a strange name.

Ignotus Peverell.

A strange symbol was carved into his gravestone.

Harry said nothing as he looks past the grave and walks on. Words couldn't express how he felt. The dread of walking in the graveyard of his ancestors.

He knew tomorrow countless students were going to return to Hogwarts. He would not be one of them. He had nothing to live for in a world that kept throwing him to the wolves if their paradise was threaten.

Harry finally found it, it was a white marble stone with his parents' names on it.

Both were only twenty one years old meaning Lily Potter was only twenty when she had Harry.

Harry said nothing as he drops his bag and stares at the gravestone. Tears fell from his eyes.

Harry stood there, not saying a word and just staring at the gravestone. For a strange reason, the stone seemed to be glowing through the dark as Harry stares at it.

Several pops appeared in Godric's Hollow as Aurors began searching for Harry Potter.

"Wait," Kingsley said as he stops at the Graveyard entrance. He spotted a lone figure who stood in the middle of the graveyard. He had to assume why Harry Potter was standing alone in a graveyard. As to why Harry Potter appeared in Godric Hollow.

Several pops revealed the Minister of Magic and his administration.

"Where is he?" Fudge demands.

"Over there." Kingsley said.

Fudge made to move forward. Kingsley grabs him.

"I wouldn't Minister. If you approach him while he is at those graves, then you'll lose him forever. If you would show him some respect and allow him to visit his parents grave in peace." Kingsley said in a strong voice.

Harry said nothing as he could feel the presence of the Ministry nearby.

Harry for the first time in a long time, allowed his mind to go blank. To rid of emotions he once felt, and to feel emotions he once denied himself.

It was hard to explain, but Harry felt himself being pulled into a vortex. It wasn't rough or violent. More like a pleasant cruise on a warm day at the beach.

Harry at first believed he was meant for the magical world, after finding out who his parents really were and that they did indeed love him, made him happy.

Now, that feeling was gone.

It was safe to say, that everything started falling apart in his third year. After learning that Sirus Black was not only his Godfather, but innocent of his crimes. However the Minister of Magic refused to listen to his words or even question Sirus Black about the truth.

Then his fourth year happen, force to participate in the TriWizard Tournament against his will because someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Then the trap happened, he was meant to win the Tournament in order to help revive Lord Voldemort.

However when Harry manage to escape Lord Voldemort's trap and return to Hogwarts, Harry immediately told Dumbledore and Fudge what had happen. Fudge was straight from the start, in denial. He refused to form any kind of investigation and instead turn to the Death Eaters for support.

Learning of the smear campaign to have every witch and wizard turn against Harry. Fudge spent a lot of time and money to ruin Harry's name and reputation.

Dumbledore also told Ron and Hermione, his closest friends not to write to him or give him any kind of information in fear that his letters were going to be intercepted.

Stuck with no news and being stuck in a house that hated his existence was almost like torture. Harry had written over twenty letters begging his friends to take him away because he was suffering while staying with his relatives.

Had his friends simply told him or even Dumbledore told Harry what the plan was, there was a good chance Harry would be in Grimmuald Place with everyone. Hermione was a muggleborn witch who understood muggle means of communications. She could have simply called Harry to inform him of what was going on. Instead she chose to ignore Harry's cries for help and left him to rot.

When that happen, and learning everyone was a part of Dumbledore's plan to leave him suffering, he had enough. Believing he no longer had friends or support, Harry didn't want to be part of a world, that no longer wanted him to be with them. He also wasn't going to be a part of the world, if everyone wanted to cut him off and keep him isolated for his 'own' good.

Harry may be only fifteen years old, but he felt almost like a hundred years. He was tired and weary of all the adventures he had. He had to face dangers most adult wizards and witches never faced. After everything he's done, he was finally tired of everything. His body and mind simply reach their limit. He had little left to fight.

Though at this point, he had nothing left in the magical world. Everyone believed in Dumbledore's words is what's best for Harry instead of asking Harry himself what he wanted.

Harry had lost all respect the Headmaster and the Order of Phoenix seem convince that Harry didn't deserve to know what was going on. Instead telling him a garbage version of the truth. Mrs. Weasley herself made sure no one told Harry anything. Doing all she could to keep him out and not have any information.

Why couldn't they understand this was his life. He deserved to know the truth more than any of them.

Harry closes his eyes realizing that in their effort to keep him safe, or at least their own version of safe they lost him. Everyone has a breaking point and Harry reached his long ago.

While the Magical World had nothing to offer Harry, Vereesa Windrunner however, did have much to offer. The two of them bonded greatly and Vereesa was a true friend. Standing by him in his darkest moments. She provided a silver light for Harry when he needed it most. Offering her shoulder when he needed it and help restore much of his former strength.

Harry's feelings for her have also gotten stronger. It may have only been a month since the two been together, but it has felt like years to them.

Harry said nothing, knowing this was the last time he would ever see his parents grave. Or be a part of the magical world as Harry Potter.

"I can't wait any longer." Fudge said as he stood waiting for nearly three hours.

"Minister, this is an emotional moment for Mister Potter. If you want him to return you have to show him some respect as he is saying goodbye to his parents. Honor James and Lily that way at least." Kingsley said strongly.

Several more pops appeared as they turn to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape standing there.

Finally Harry slowly turns around and walks away.

"I would have thought you all left long ago." Harry said as he reaches them.

"Mister Potter, I have been told by many of my advisors you have done countless deeds and your actions have… been overlook." Fudge said slowly. "It is my great honor to present you with the Order of Merlin First Class."

"No thank you." Harry said strongly.

"I beg your pardon Mister Potter. This is our highest award we give…"

"I don't want an Order of Merlin First Class, I never did. I know you are trying to suck me up to prevent me from leaving, but I did not make this decision lightly Minister." Harry said as Fudge look like he had been hit in the face by a bludger. "I am leaving, there is nothing left for me in the magical world. You won, be happy with that. I have no friends or family left. I am, as you and Voldemort always wanted me… I'm completely alone." Harry said strongly.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this? Hogwarts wants you to come back. I can tell you this right now, many of your peers are eager to see you again." Professor McGonagall said strongly.

A pop appeared and Lucius Malfoy appeared with his wife Nacrissa and his son Draco.

Harry turns to look at them before turning back to Professor McGonagall.

"I know you know what Ron and Hermione did. I cannot forgive, not this time. Our friendship has come to an end and everyone…" Harry said darkly. "has made their point that my opinions mean nothing to them." Professor McGonagall knew at once he was referring to the Order of the Phoenix. "Why should I stay if I'm not welcome. You all have made that point that I'm no longer welcome nor loved greatly this summer."

"So you're going to run Potter?" Snape said with a curl lip. "Your father was a swine too and how does it feel that you're following his footsteps so proudly." Snape asks.

"Severus, we're here to bring him back. Not insult him." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"It doesn't matter. I imagine Professor Snape is very happy." Harry said calmly. Everyone turns to look at him. Harry has never called Snape _Professor_ before. "As to your question, I would have thought you of all people would be happy." Harry said strongly. "The son of a swine and a mudblood is going to die before the year ends. I'm sure you are just overjoyed at that fact." Harry said strongly.

Unknown to anyone, Snape's heart just broke again. He made the mistake of calling Lily once a Mudblood but he has never thought of her that way. Now her own son was calling his mother one.

"You don't have to cheer me up Professor. I know you wanted both my parent's dead. Especially my mother, she was a dirty mudblood unworthy of being in your presence. I know that's how you feel." Harry said strongly.

Again Harry's words might as well have been a knife in Snape's heart. Cutting his heart into pieces as Harry took jabs about his relationship with his mother.

Snape couldn't bring himself to correct Harry. It took everything he had to keep his face straight.

"I have no where to go and there is a high probability that I will die in the winter. It's what you always wanted. Soon I'll be gone and you'll be free of me. After all, the only good Potter is a dead Potter isn't that right Professor." Harry said.

Snape's mouth was very dry. Harry jabs about what he knew was too painful for him to correct him.

Harry slowly turns around and walks away. Draco got in his face.

"So you're going to run away." Draco sneered at Harry.

"In a way, I am. I am no longer going to be a wizard. I have no purpose here or in the magical world. I'm going elsewhere and see if I can find something that will better suit me. if things work out, then I'll be gone for good."

Draco sneers at Harry.

"So you admit that I'm better than you." Draco said.

"Draco." Lucius said bonking his son on the head.

"It's alright. Perhaps one day you'll be great Draco. You do have the potential." Harry said slowly. He reaches up and place his hands on Draco's shoulder. "Became a great wizard Draco, you'll be even greater than I could ever be. It's no longer my path. It's yours, it's always been yours." Harry said strongly.

He lowers his hand and walks away.

"Potter!" Fudge shouted, but the wind picks up and Harry vanished from sight. Everyone was stun by Harry's decision. There was no mistake that they just lost Harry Potter forever.

* * *

"He's not coming back?" Dumbledore said in his office.

Night had fallen and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape return to give him the bad news.

"Potter was very clear in this matter. He is not returning. If you had let me make him Prefect and Quidditch Captain, he would have return." Professor McGonagall said.

"I had my reasons for not giving Harry those burdens." Dumbledore said softly.

"Albus, all you do is tell him to sit in a corner like he's a five year old who has done something wrong. You remember what Miss Granger and Mister Weasley said to us at Grimmuald Place. Potter wanted out. He was sending pleas for help. Those cries went unanswered. You kept information away from him, lock him away and worse you turn his own friends against him." Professor McGonagall said in a strong voice. "I told you those muggles would only do more harm than good. Potter has had enough and has left us for good because your decision regarding his future. Had you been straight with him from the start none of this would have happen." Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice.

Dumbledore sighs.

"I have the Order looking for him. Sirus Black believes he failed. Harry had a deep impact on countless witches and wizards and his departure has created a void. One that doesn't seem to be filled up. Nothing we can do at the moment, best to get ready for the school tomorrow." Dumbledore said softly.

Professor McGonagall says nothing as she gets up and leaves.

"Did you really have to insult him as we were trying to bring him back." Dumbledore asks to Severus the moment they were alone.

"My relationship with the boy had to remain the same." Snape said.

"He attacked his mother in a cruel way. How are you…"

Snape sat down and broke down.

"What he said about Lily, what he believed what I wanted for her," Snape said as he weeps.

"You swore you would protect him. For Lily's sake. While you have protected him from the shadows, perhaps you should have formed a relationship with the boy. Instead of doing all you could to drive him away. It may not have been your intention, but your hatred of James Potter has lost us Lily Potter's son. All he knows from you Severus, is hatred for his parents. I told you once before, he may be splitting image of his father, but he has Lily in him. Why couldn't you see that?" Dumbeldore asks strongly.

"I made a mistake. I never… I never wanted to curse Lily's son. I have done so, unable to fix the damage I have done to the boy. Nothing can repair the damage I have done. Nor the words he said to me. I couldn't bring myself to correct him. It took everything I had, not to break down in front of him." Snape said as he looks up at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you curse him so? Was it because he looks like James? Did it every occur to you that you were also cursing Lily in doing so. Had you listen, and respect Lily as you intended, you should have told him the truth long ago. I respected your wishes in keeping it quiet, despite Harry's constant belief about you. Harry insisted that you wished him ill-will. He still believes that. He believes, you want him dead."

"Don't act like your innocent Albus!" Snape said looking at Dumbledore. "You have kept much from him, forcing him to return to a family he never loved nor wanted to be apart with. This summer was his worse as he sent over twenty letters begging to get out. The sheer number of letters alone should have been a warning side to get him out. You should have also told him about the Prophecy." Snape hissed.

Dumbledore looks weary as he sits down.

"Yes, I should have. I thought by shielding Harry I was giving him a chance to live a normal life. I thought his aunt would have understood. I ignore his cries because I believed he and his family would make up for it. I never wanted to believe things were that bad. It seems by shielding him, he started drifting further and further away from me." Dumbledore said sadly.

"The Dark Lord will want to find him quickly and kill him before Potter completely vanishes. Without any protection, without a wand, he'll be easy pickings for the Dark Lord." Snape said.

"Yes, it's why we have to find him first. Though I believe Harry is not alone as many thinks." Dumbledore said softly.

"What do you mean?" Severus Snape said in confusion.

"The girl that Harry brought with him. She's also missing. Everyone was put to sleep shortly after he had his hearing. She walked out with a large amount of food and several items."

"She just vanished just like that?" Snape said confused.

"She knows magic, powerful magic as well. By the time anyone came too, she was long gone as was Harry." Dumbledore said.

"This isn't something they suddenly thought of the moment. These two have been planning this for some time." Snape said.

"Agreed, you remember what Sirus and Lupin were saying. By not answer Harry's questions and Mrs. Weasley insistence that Harry be kept in the dark, cause them to leave us."

"That woman may think of the boy as her son, then she should have known that keeping him the dark was not going to win any favors." Snape hissed.

"Agreed, I should have talked to Harry the first chance I got when he arrived, instead I ignored him. This seem to have only further drive a wedge between Harry and the rest of the magical world."

"He claims he will do nothing to stop the Dark Lord." Snape said.

"That worries me. Even though Harry has no interest, I'm sure Voldemort will not stop hunting Harry." Dumbledore said softly.

"We failed him." Snape said.

"We all did. We should have been there more for the boy from the start. I should have realized he was never going to live a normal life like I intended for him." Dumbledore said sadly.

* * *

Harry paused as Vereesa bewitches the mind of the Inn Keeper. They went into the room in silence.

"Tell me, how the magic of your world works." Harry said as he looks at Veressa the moment the two were alone.

* * *

Author Notes: Merry Christmas everyone, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had to put the graveyard scene as it was the last real connection Harry had with the magical world and he wanted to say farewell. Suggestions are welcome!

Please R&R


	6. Author Note: Ashes of Warcraft

**Magical Knight**

Author Note: I'm sorry to say that this story will be discontinued. The reason why is because as I'm rereading the chapters I realized that I wrote the chapters in haste and was too quick on the chapters. I am rewriting the story.

 **Ashes of Warcraft** is the reboot and will be up soon. Thank you all for your support and patience.


End file.
